Treinta dias de culpa
by Slayerblond
Summary: One-Shot. Situado entre la quinta y sexta temporada. Hace tan solo un mes que buffy murió en la torre, un eterno mes y cada quien tiene su modo de lidiar con la perdida, incluso si no es correcto y Dawn no es la excepcion.


_**=Treinta días de culpa=**_

**N/A:** Bueno esto es un pequeño documento que escribí. simplemente necesitaba desahogarme un poco y mi mejor modo de hacerlo es escribiendo, asi que no se si les agrade o no, simplemente lo escribi por impulso porque _tenia_ que hacerlo. igualmente espero que les paresca interesante ^.^

* * *

><p>Toda la casa estaba oscura, no podía ver nada pero no quería despertar a los demás, todos en mi casa dormían, pero aunque eran altas horas de la madrugada yo aun permanecía despierta, caminé hacia el baño del pasillo y al llegar me encerré antes de encender la luz. Al verme frente al espejo pude ver mi aspecto demacrado, hacia semanas que no dormía más de dos horas por noche, tal vez menos y mi rostro comenzaba a reflejarlo, mis ojos parecían hundidos y mas grandes debido a esas enormes ojeras que me rodeaban los ojos, mi piel pálida comenzaba a verse grisácea y cada vez parecía más delgada y frágil con ese creciente número de venas reflejándose en mi rostro y mi cabello oscuro se opacaba cada vez más, parecía frágil y quebradizo, toda mi apariencia era más adecuada para un cadáver que para una criatura viva. Pero es que, yo ya estaba muerta…<p>

Hacía mucho que había muerto, en mi interior, todo deseo por vivir se esfumaba día con día desde hacia tanto que simplemente no podía recordar el comienzo de este sentimiento que como un cáncer se propagaba haciendo metástasis en cada parte de mi ser. Poco me interesaba ahora, ya casi no hablaba con nadie, casi no tenia deseos de levantarme de mi cama a no ser que mi organismo me obligara a ir al baño o a comer algo y yo le hiciera caso cansada de intentar ignorarlo y queriendo tener un momento más de paz, harta de escuchar su creciente suplica por alimento para poder subsistir, ¿es que no entendía que yo ya no quería mas estar viva? A veces simplemente cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir y deseaba con fuerza no volver a abrirlos más y la decepción se acrecentaba con cada día que los abría para volver a vivir mi monótona existencia. Examiné mi reflejo cuidadosamente, como si mirara algo externo, alguna pintura de un pintor desconocido que se dedica a pintar obras oscuras y macabras. Cadáveres, ríos de sangre, sonrisas siniestras y un cuchillo deslizándose sobre la carne viva. Eso me venía a la mente al ver aquellos ojos hundidos y grisáceos que parecían sin vida, como los de un animal muerto encontrado al lado de una carretera, pudriéndose lentamente, deformándose con el paso del tiempo. Así me veía a mí, me sentía deformada. ¿Quién era esta mujer escalofriante parada frente a mí donde debería estar mi reflejo? Simplemente no lograba reconocerme, mi cerebro no entendía que esa era yo, que así me veía, que esa era mi apariencia actual. Una sombra del pasado, un espíritu flotando sin poder causar un cambio en su alrededor, atrapado entre dos mundos y sin que ninguno de esos mundos le abra las puestas y le dé la bienvenida, sin pertenecer a ningún lugar.

Todo mi cuerpo lloraba ante aquella visión, cada musculo se estremeció y sentí que perdía la fuerza de estar en pie, aunque tal vez era simplemente la falta de energía por las largas horas en vela y las pocas comidas ingeridas en esta semana. ¿Cuántas habían sido en total? ¿5?¿6? difícil saberlo, simplemente no podía recordarlo. Abrí lentamente la llave del agua fría y acumule mucha en mis manos, me quedé observándolas lo que me parecieron horas enteras, ni siquiera mis manos podía reconocerlas, eran tan distintas a las coloridas y rollizas manos perfectamente cuidadas que solía tener, con una manicura francesa impecable que ahora brillaba por su ausencia, simplemente algo más que no pertenecía a mí y que sentía muy externo, algo más que había perdido y probablemente no recuperaría jamás. Arrojé el agua sobre mi cara intentando despejarme un poco, repetí la operación un par de veces más sin mucho excito, no parecía dejar de pensar y cada pensamiento que revoloteaba por mi mente me deprimía cada vez más.

¿Tan poco le importaba a mi familia, a mis amigos? ¿Cómo podía verme tan mal, tan muerta y quebradiza y ellos no simplemente no lo notaban? Mi cerebro se negaba a pensar las palabras que más sentido tenían en eso: simplemente no lo notaban porque… no les importaba.

No es como si fuera una noticia nueva para mi, ellos jamás habían contado conmigo y rara vez me tomaban en cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces no había faltado a la escuela, al desayuno comida y cena seguidos y no se habían molestado en dar un par de golpes en mi puerta? ¿Sabrían siquiera que pasaba horas completas esperando oír esos golpes, sentir un poco de interés por mi? ¿Siquiera habrían percatado mi ausencia? Probablemente no. Estaba muerta en vida y ellos ya me habían enterrado, no necesitaron guardarme luto y simplemente siguieron con sus vidas mientras yo aun esperaba como una ilusa que alguien notara las grandes cadenas que me jalaban al pozo, jalándome hacia mi destino.

Tome la cuchilla de afeitar y la mire fijamente, el metal relucía con el reflejo de la luz de un modo que era casi como el siseo de una víbora peligrosa avisando su ataque y una voz en mi cabeza seguía repitiéndome las mismas palabras hirientes una y otra vez "Sería mejor que lo hicieras, deja que la sangre fluya y no se detenga. Todos estarán mejor así, de cualquier modo nadie lo notará" era como una grabación que se repetía sin descanso en mi interior y cada vez que se repetía tenía un efecto de convencimiento en mi, tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez nadie me extrañaría, tal vez ni siquiera lo notaran hasta que el olor de la putrefacción los obligara a darse cuenta que tenían un cadáver del que disponer.

-Aun cuando lo noten solo se alegrarán, ni siquiera eres real, nadie te quiso en este mundo para empezar. Eres solo una carga – la persona en mi reflejo me miro mordazmente mientras escuchaba el sonido de mi propia voz reflejado en cada oración. Era lo único en esa bizarra imagen que podía reconocer como mía, mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en esa cuchilla… dudosa.

-Pero… - mi voz débil y llorosa, casi de ultratumba me sobresaltó a mí misma.

-¿Pero qué? Hace mucho tiempo que moriste, llevas así más de cuatro meses, ¿lo olvidas? Eres un cadáver, que respires y puedas parpadear no cambia lo que eres – un largo suspiro soltó mis labios mientras sentía una tibia lagrima tras otra recorrer mi rostro, conforme oía la voz de mi reflejo, mi voz, decir lo que pensaba, solo podía hablar conmigo misma, nadie más parecía interesarse en mi lo suficiente para tener una verdadera conversación y yo tenía demasiada necesidad de hablar con quien fuera.

-Es tu culpa. Lo sabes – levanté la mirada al espejo, mi mirada borrosa por las lagrimas que aun no habían logrado dejar mis ojos – lo sé – suspiré con un leve sollozo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

La imagen de aquella noche se repitió una vez más en mi cerebro como una película, exacta en cada detalle, repitiéndose como ocurría cada vez que cerraba los ojos y las acusaciones comenzaban a sonar en un trasfondo: "Debiste ser tu" "No debiste dejarla saltar" "Ese era tu propocito en este mundo, tu final y ni eso pudiste hacer bien, no sirves para nada" "Debiste ser tu la que saltara de esa torre y no ella". Mis pensamientos eran severos, abrumadores, esas acusaciones me hicieron abrir los ojos rápidamente, exaltada, para volverme a encontrar con aquella cuchilla en mis temblorosas manos y aquel reflejo extraño tras ella.

-Anda, Hazlo. Sabes que te lo agradecerán, perdieron a su amiga por alguien que solo ven como una carga – mis lagrimas se extendieron hacia mi cuello empapándolo rápidamente – eso es lo que soy, una carga, ellos la querían a ella no a mi. Me mantienen cerca porque creen que se lo deben. No porque quieran y aunque lo hagan siguen distantes, no les interesa lo que me pase, probablemente será un alivio – escuche mi voz quebrarse y los sollozos intensificarse, la culpa era demaciada. Tantas cosas que pude hacer para evitar que muriera, tantas cosas que debi hacer para darle significado a esta vida ficticia. Eso era, una vida ficticia, creada solo para morir y ni eso supe hacer, fui tan cobarde que la deje a ella morir en mi lugar. Su misión…. Su deber encomendado. Solo eso.

-La misión es lo que cuenta… - susurró mi reflejo en el trasfondo mientras la cuchilla se recargaba sobre mi muñeca desnuda. Esta soledad me había carcomido, esta tristeza, esta terrible culpa.

-Eres una asesina. Si no hubieras existido ella no habría tenido que morir, si hubieras saltado nadie te extrañaría y todos estarían mejor porque ella estaría aquí y eso es lo que cuenta – cerré los ojos al sentir el dolor punzante de la cuchilla penetrando en mi piel, sintiendo la tibieza de ese liquido vital escurrirse entre mis dedos, la escena de su muerte volvió a mi mente como reproducida dentro de mis ojos. Aquel dolor desgarrador del alma al verlos llorar así por ella, al saber que sufrían por mi culpa. Al ver a Spike llorar de ese modo, algo que jamás crei ver y que sin remedio me rompió el alma en pedazos.

-No haces mas que traer pesares a todo el que te rodea, ¿Por qué crees que nadie te quiere? – no pude más, mis piernas se tambalearon y tuve que dejarme caer en el inodoro, sentándome pesadamente en la tapa, la sangre escurría tan rápidamente como las lagrimas que escurrían de mis ojos. Pánico. Helado y cegador. Solte un gruñido frustrada porque simplemente no tenia el valor, el contraste de ese liquido tan rojo marcando mi palida piel grisasea, deje caer la cuchilla y tome el primer trapo que encontré para cubrir mi herida aumentando mi llanto.

-no soy mas que una cobarde! No puedo! No puedo! – mi alma lloraba. ¿para que estaba yo aquí? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? No soportaba la horrible incertidumbre de la muerte, era tan abrumadora como esta culpa y esta soledad, sonreí de modo ironico. Tenia su gracia: un cadáver andante con miedo a morir. Era la clase de humor mórbido al que vivía apegada desde aquella noche y que hacia sentir la carga de este peso muerto un poco mas ligera por un rato.

Retiré el trapo de mi muñeca, parecía que no quería seguir sangrando, la herida roja comenzaba a hincharse y deformarse, posada casi como una mariposa sobre mi piel al lado de esas otra marca que tenia un tono morado, esa marca comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-Supongo que otro día será – susurré apoyándome en el lavamanos para poder levantarme, fue un gran esfuerzo, ahí estaba el mareo de nuevo, sonreí muy levemente ante ello resignada, esperaba que con el tiempo mi cuerpo se debilitara lo suficiente para cumplir mi deseo por si solo y no dejarme abrir los ojos más pero por ahora se acercaba un día más… un día más que soportar ese peso… un día mas… y cada uno parecía mas duro que el anterior en su ausencia.

Treinta días han pasado ya y no se como continuar soportando, ni cuanto más soportaré…


End file.
